Hush My Love
by theheraldofthemorn
Summary: That's why he hated the Doctor, he hated the Doctor because he chose the universe over Merlin, he hated that the Doctor saw them as two separate things when to Arthur, Merlin was his universe.


_"Who Killed all the Darkles?" Rory shouts his tone confused_

_" Who do you think" The Doctor replies stepping aside to be replaced by two tall figures hand in hand._

* * *

The Tardis crash landed and The Doctor stepped out, was gone a second before retreating back through the blue doors.  
"Okay I know you only ever take me were I need to go, but I can't - not him, find me a different hero" he begged her, but she remained silent and he cursed The Tardis under his breath knowing he'd pay for it later.

When he opened the doors a second time he wasn't surprised to see him standing there.

"Doctor, can you not at least try to control her?" he was the only other person who called the Tardis her.

"How are you doing old girl" The Doctor smiled before remembering that she was going to be unbearably smug for days now she had a habit of making him randomly show up in Camelot just so she could see the scourcer.

"cool scarf -liking the colour much better then the purple you last had" he says making a disgusted face.

"Its Arthur's red" the tall brunet smiles his face turning the colour of the scarf when he sees the doctor disgusted face grow even more distasteful at Arthur's name before he pulls the boy into a hug.

"Business or Pleasure" he asks and of course he can see right through the Doctors pretences only asking the question to allow him to get onto the topic. Guilt over whelms him could he really ask this of him, though he supposes this is not the first time he has had to rely on this boys help - on Merlin's help and the worse part was he knew that he would accept what ever The Doctor asked of him.

That was the thing Merlin was exceptional in every way not just his talent of magic but in trusting and in his being. The were many theory's about Merlin that the time lords used to tell, many story's that the planets would whisper. Some think Merlin is a lost star that fell from the sky, others believe him to be the future king of space, of the universe, one to rule all the other rulers and The Doctor thought no less of him. Merlin would give his life for the Doctor and in turn he would give his last generation for Merlin.

"I pledge my loyalty to you, what ever it is that you need help with, I will help" the Doctors about to say that its not Merlin's loyalty he questions but his own when there interrupted.

"Like hell you'll help him, you pledge your loyalty to me Merlin - your husband" Arthur's using his authority voice and The Doctor roles his eyes causing Merlin to laugh.

" Arthur, pleasure seeing you as always though we must be off" trying not to let his voice get to sarcastic he grabs Merlin's hand and uses his other to click the Tardis's doors open.

"WE?" Arthur yells "I forbid it" really its hard for The Doctor not to be slightly impressed that he's being yelled at by the King of Albion even if said King was a complete 'prat' as Merlin put it.

"Arthur why can't you two just get on" Merlin moans slowly stepping towards the welcoming doors.

" He almost killed you Merlin"

"It was one time"

"It was numerous times"

" I didn't mean to"

" and that makes it okay"

This happens every time, Arthur was the post infuriating, pompous, unbelive-

He was aware of a hand on his arm and then was inside the Tardis, this was a result he was happy with, the fact he was still staring as Arthur angry face was what he was not happy about.

" What have I told you about teleporting spells Merlin" Arthur tone was scolding and deep down the Doctor knew that Arthur's hatred of him was valid, he just wanted to protect Merlin and after tonight The Doctor wasn't entirely sure if they'd be anything left for Arthur to protect.

" To not do them" Merlin looked like a puppy who'd just been kicked an expression so sad that it even caused Arthur's face contorted with anger to fall into a found expression and reach out to take Merlin's hand.

"I want to be home by supper" he said supposedly to the Doctor but was still soothing Merlin's hand with his thumb like he was the one who'd gone against his lover.

When the Tardis halted, Arthur was the first one out, The Doctor made to follow him before being restrained politely by Merlin.

"What ever happens here today is not your fault" Merlin says in hushed tones

"Merlin I-"

"No this inevitable a fixed point in time if you like, its been an honour knowing you old friend but you must promise me that you will look out for Arthur" Merlin releases the full power of his eyes on him ' Promise me Doctor' he pleads

" I promise" because The Doctor knows better then to question Merlin.

* * *

Arthur was not an Idiot despite what Merlin might say. He knew that Merlin gained a lot from the funny little relationship he had going on with the Doctor but the Doctor gained more, just by knowing Merlin you had already agreed to the better part of the always lopsided deal. Merlin loved the doctor in almost an brotherly fashion and he was grateful that the doctor was there for Merlin when Arthur was busy he truly was.

The Doctor was complicated, only less confusing when compared to Merlin. They both had big hearts, loved too much and hurt too much. He had sat and watched from the window when Merlin would run to the doctor and receive his latest gift sometimes it was a new food like chocolate as they called it, sometimes the doctor would allow Merlin to listen to a device that gave the gift of songs for a few hours and Arthur would listen to him humming new melodies that night as he fell to sleep.

When Lancelot died, Merlin's best friend, he screamed and cried and let his emotions bleed into the world while Arthur held him and when the blue box showed up responding to the scar his screams had made in the sky, Arthur didn't argue he picked Merlin up and walked to the box him self stepping in and only getting out when the Doctor had told him to. Sat by the box as he set Merlin up right and placed his hand in the Doctors, watched them come back hours later laughing.

" We just went for a drink with Lancelot" Merlin grinned at his own words.

Arthur simply smiled and nodded his thanks to the Doctor. They were brothers the doctor and Merlin from two different worlds. Arthur understood that and if that was all there friendship was he would accept it apart from it wasn't because whoever was friends with The Doctor paid a price, he'd lost count of the times he'd returned Merlin to Arthur covered in blood and struggling to breath. That's why he hated the Doctor, he hated the Doctor because he chose the universe over Merlin, he hated that the Doctor saw them as two separate things when to Arthur, Merlin was his universe.

* * *

When they finally stepped out onto the abounded moon he saw Arthur's clouded features brighten when Merlin threw him at the young King.

"Took you long enough to finally get the courage to step out of that thing" He hears Arthur murmur into Merlin's hair

"Oh please maybe I'm just not stupid enough to step out into space with out working out if there was danger" that's his Merlin the Doctor thinks smiling.

"Like you would of let anything happen to me" the blond retorts and the Doctor looks away letting them have there moment as he sees Arthur place his lips tenderly onto Merlin's.

He hears them then and a thousand weights drag onto his hearts. He knows back on earth he has people fighting them bravely, knows this fight will be fought with equal strength and hears the call that has haunted him for all his life.

'Exterminate'

Arthur whips round hand ready to withdraw his sword but Merlin steps in front of him.

The Doctor watches helplessly watches Merlin step up to defend humans he hasn't even met yet, planets he may never go to but mostly he watches him protect Arthur with a fierceness that could break apart time its self.

He sees Merlin turn to face him "Geronimo" he shouts before raising his hand and flashing his eyes gold, at first he thinks its fire apart from its white then he really sees it, the spirit of the dying swirl around Merlin's body, the Daleks drop one by one falling to the ground from there hovering spots, there cried of wars fading into a bitter end.

Merlin's shaking violently and for one alarming second the Doctor watches Merlin fall, then a hand shoots out Merlin's being dragged onto Arthur's lap. He'd done this The Doctor thought he'd sentenced both there deaths.

"What's happening" Arthur's yelling his eyes streaming tears down his impossibly human face.

" He's absorbed the life force of every Dalek in the universe, he's gone nuclear" he says hoping to god Merlin told Arthur enough of the future for him to know what that all means.

He's answered by Arthur rigid form and a flash of something strong in his eyes.

" No Arthur - you have to leave" and this is what Merlin meant 'promise me you will protect him - promise me Doctor' he had begged.

"Arthur we have to go, I have to get you some where save. I promised him" its his turn to beg but he's already seen it, Arthur wasn't leaving Merlin.

* * *

"Please Arthur don't do this" his husband whispered voice straining with pain.

"Hush my love," he says and bends down crushing his lips to the man that was his whole world.

It exploded with in him, a burning fire scolding and teasing in every inch and every pore of his skin, he deepened the kiss not wanting Merlin to feel the pain he was feeling, wanting to take it all away from him. His head exploded and he heard screams and saw planets burning, he watched the Darkles kill and torture, they would not do this to Merlin, they would not take him down with them, not Merlin with his laughter and insanely perfect smile. The way he would trip over his own feet in front of the entire court room and people would just laugh fondly at the blush that would creep up his neck. He thought of all the people who had left and hurt him why Merlin stayed by his side. The way Arthur would kiss him in public and Merlin would be so happy at the simple gesture that his smile would be glowing for days. The way Arthur loved Merlin more then anything, anyone and then the images flashing in front of his eyes weren't of the Daleks battles but of Merlin his sweet, beautiful Merlin and he played every memory he had of him, every bell of laughter, every loving smile he has directed at Arthur, every tender kiss or passionate night and pressed the kiss further and when he opened his eyes to find Merlin's blue eyes shining up, well Arthur could finally breath again.

" Dangerous weapon you have there" The doctor says nodding to Arthur when he sees Merlin look up at him.

" He's the best I've got" Merlin says still hoarse but the emotions there raw but strong and so very powerful.


End file.
